


Unwrapping Gifts

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Shake It Up! (US TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Costumes, F/M, Incest, Mother/Son Incest, Mother/daughter incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unwrapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: CeCe Jones is responsible for the Jones Family Gift this year and her plan involves all three of them unwrapping their 'gifts', each other. With the unwrapping of the presents leading to even more being given.
Relationships: CeCe Jones/Flynn Jones, CeCe Jones/Georgia Jones, Flynn Jones/CeCe Jones/Georgia Jones, Flynn Jones/Georgia Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Unwrapping Gifts

Snow was falling and Chicago was singing to the tune of Christmas, and for one seventeen-year-old Flynn Jones. He was about to experience a Christmas that he was never ever going to forget due to a Christmas present being outlined and controlled by his older sister CeCe.

As usual with every morning the teenager left CeCe’s room in a simple pair of boxers, scratching his nuts on the way to the kitchen. Flynn’s broad chest on full display for his walk through the house, showing off his buff chest and ripped abs. A well-built body of a young muscle stud with deep set definition and dark pink nipples. This was his common way to dress around the house. Almost nude, showing off everything he had and not afraid to lose the boxers, as well. 

Greeting his mother on the way with a little smile before helping himself to a bowl of cereal for breakfast. This would be normal had he not left CeCe in such a shape. The whole time he ate she lay there ass in the air twitching and pouring with her younger brother’s seed dripping from her.

When finally the girl cleaned herself up and dragged her tired body from bed, she wasn’t even half way through the living room when their doorbell rang. Slurring at the delivery man when she answered, CeCe entirely forgot her nakedness and revealed her slim body to the shocked man. Signing some form with cum dripping to the floor, giggling tiredly at his stuttering. Her juicy tits, well pounded ass with a red hand print proudly imprinted on the paleness of the red-head’s body, and hot pink pussy all on full display for his eyes.

The Delivery man was shocked that the other guy in the house, who he didn’t know was her little brother, didn’t seem bothered by the nudity. Unable to stumble and stutter out that he had her parcels, before bolting from there. Bulged and ready to explode from the naked girl he hoped was legal.

“Ooooh, they arrived on time!” She giggled as she peaked in the bag.

Flynn looked up, not made aware of any delivery, and raised an eyebrow. 

“Whasis?” He asked with a mouthful of cereal, “You order more panties? I haven’t ripped them to shreds yet,”

“Kinda but not quite little brother… remember how you and Mom agreed to give me anything I wanted for a present?” CeCe responded, smirking as she pictured the seventeen-year-old boy in what she had planned. She hurried over to the table with a broad mischievous smile on her face, laying out the three bags before just taking Flynn’s cereal and pouring it down the sink. Wasted entirely. “Well I decided on something super hot for us!”

Looking apprehensive, Flynn slowly looked to their mother. “It’s not a vibrating thing again, is it? I’m not spending a whole week with another one of those things in!”

“No-No, just one day for this… and it all begins with what’s in these bags.” CeCe grinned, as she handed out the bags.

Grunting as he tore open one of the bags, Flynn was confused by the sight of a pile of red fabric with some white fluffy stuff. It was all silky and smooth with an interwoven design of slightly shimmering highlights one would find on a fancy dress. But upon pulling it from the bag he found it wouldn’t even account for half a dress it was so short. From the looks of the strange red nightie it would barely even fit around CeCe’s waist let alone go lower than his ass. Though Flynn did like to picture CeCe or Georgia wearing something so short, it annoyed him to see panties. His nemesis. 

Whenever she wore them and he got her a little undressed, CeCe could wish goodbye to her underwear. With Flynn around they were just in the way whenever he got needy. Same with their mother though he was punished for breaking any of her clothes so this didn’t happen unless she wanted to.

“That is mum’s outfit Flynnie… Mom has yours in the bag I gave her.” She purred, seeing how it affected the boy.

“Ugh, it’s got panties!” He whined despite his cock quickly begging to be released from his boxers. The seven-inches already semi-hard trying to slither out from the leg. “You should have gotten one with less fabric.”

“Then you’re going to LOVE mine!” She announced happily, “But yours first. Mom, do the honors?”

“Uh… which of them do you want me to reveal?” Georgia asked, blushing at the thought of her youngest and only son in either of the outfits. 

When a bag was pushed in front of her, the woman slowly began to open it up then took out the skimpy underwear CeCe had picked out just for her hunky little brother. They were small and were going to be a very tight fit but at least the fabric had a little stretch to them.

Small skimpy underwear that her seventeen-year-old was going to be wearing in front of her.

Laying out on the table a pair of dark green boxer briefs with two bright red stripes going around it like a christmas present, the three of them all imagined Flynn’s firm ass and bulging cock trying to fit into those. With the girls almost drooling but Flynn whining. More underwear. Not to mention that his mother pulled out a second object from the bag: Little more than some fabric and two straps, he was presented with the smallest jockstrap he had laid eyes upon. The only strange thing being that on the front rather than a pouch he would be tucking his cock into a large candy cane. Guessing that his cock was going to be the gift inside the underwear. 

Giving CeCe a look, Flynn could only sigh. 

“Seriously sis?” Flynn groaned, the teenager shaking his head.

Their family was already sexual enough but this was on a whole new level. He couldn’t wait to see what she got for herself, waiting for his big sister to undo the final bag and pull out her costume. When she did, all the boy could do was gulp. 

Since she was already nude and had cleaned up most of the seventeen-year-olds hot cum, the red-head quickly changed into something that had her looking sluttier than if she had walked through town naked. Twice!

“Oh I’m sorry don’t you want to open your other present, little brother?” CeCe did a little twirl, showing off her assets freshly covered up by velvet straps pulled around to look like she was a walking Christmas present. It was a one piece suit that left nothing to the imagination, her tits covered with a bra piece but her pussy just hidden by a single strap of velvet. Not to mention the ass and back was just a couple of red strings that revealed her hole entirely. At the front was a bow tied tightly, a sexy present for her little brother to unwrap. “Come on, Flynnie I look sexy!”

“That you do…” Flynn purred, licking his lips as he enjoyed the view from his spot.

Sensing the hunger in her little brother’s eyes, CeCe shook her head with a smirk, “No touching just yet, little brother… We both need to be sexy presents, for mommy…”

Georgia took this as her key to speak, having snuck off to change into her outfit. The woman hoped that she would look sexy enough for her young adult children and that her mature body wouldn’t turn them off.

“Well why don’t you enjoy the view of me in CeCe’s chosen outfit…” She responded.

They looked over grinning as the woman pulled the vest style bra closer to cover a little more of her mature body. The tied red lace ribbon being the only thing covering her slightly saggier than CeCe’s breasts. Not that she cared too much, as she knew she would be less focused on her breasts and more on the freshly shaven pussy under the g-string style panties. Something she couldn’t wait for, the woman loving having her children’s tongue against it before Flynn eases into the pussy he had been birthed from. 

It was the ultimate kink in her mind, especially since he was still underage.

“Holy shit…” Flynn said under his breath. He had to hand it to his sister, this was going to be one of the best presents ever, even if it wasn’t entirely for him.

“You, young man, go get dressed. Might have to punish you for cumming bare in your sister again.” Georgia said, folding her arms and pushing up her mature breasts. Flynn knew the rules. Cum anywhere but their pussies. But the teen had a fascination with pumping his teenage spunk into them, maybe it was just being rebellious. But she certainly couldn’t afford a third child. Or one from CeCe. “And yes I know you did it before bed, too!”

Through it did turn her on, when he did so and called himself the man of the house.

Flynn blushed as he scampered from the table with his underwear, running into the bedroom to get dressed. Since all their incestuous natrues came together the siblings had begged and pleaded to share a bedroom. Eventually just knocking down the dividing wall and sleeping in the same bed. Not too uncommonly Georgia joining them for the night. Though she was off limits on work nights. The master bedroom basically went unused these days, with the Jones Family usually cuddled up in one bed. Flynn either balls deep inside of his mother or sister as they drift off.

As soon as he got in the room Flynn yanked down his black boxers, allowing his rock solid seven-inches to hang between his toned legs. The boy’s bush neat but hairy, surrounding his soda can thick cock as a small jungle of dark brown hair. Stroking his thickness a little, the boy’s hand folded around the flared mushroom tip. Moaning softly as he looked at the candy cane cock pouch. How on earth CeCe found something to hide his dick sexy, he would never know.

Though the thought of his mother and sister sucking on his ‘candy cane’ had a slight smirk forming on the seventeen-year-old’s face. All the boy needed was for his girlfriend to be here, helping them and his ‘candy cane’ would have made Chicago ‘snow covered’.

Stepping into the tiny straps, Flynn carefully pulled them up. A little scared they would break. But they held strong and soon Flynn was sliding his cock into the pouch, hating to think how strange this was going to look. It didn’t hang as low as some of the cock pouches he had seen before, though wondered if the models in those shots were just that big. Soon the candy cane cock was covered up by his green-and-red christmas present boxer briefs or to be more specific short shorts since they held none of the comfort of boxer briefs. Perfectly hiding his seven-inch cock but outlining the bulge in all its sexy glory. 

While it wasn’t his normal look, the way it made his abs pop and showed off his hairy snail trail and V-lines leading under the bottle green fabric was going to torture his sister and mother. With the teen finding they only stayed comfortable near the very end of his V-line, right above the cock that loved impaling both of his incestual sexual lovers.

When he walked out of the room, Flynn saw the couches pushed back, coffee table set aside and TV on with some slow music. Not only that but his sister and mother lying on the carpet rolling around making out. Their hands on each other’s asses like they were already trying to strip off their costumes as they kissed passionately. 

“Now that’s what you two could get me for my birthday… me getting to enjoy you two having a full on Lesbo fuck!” Flynn wolf whistled, his cock throbbing from the sight of the two older women making out and heavily groping each other.

Smirking at her hunky boy, Georgia hissed in CeCe’s ear. “You have his cum inside you, don’t you slutty girl?”

“You know it, mommy…” CeCe purred back, the girl slipping a finger into her outfit and fingering herself slightly until she had a finger coated in Flynn’s seventeen-year-old spunk. Pulling her finger back, the girl slipped it into her mother’s mouth.

Knowing her mother loved tasting the baby batter of her baby boy.

After sucking the digit dry, Georgia growled and roughly grabbed CeCe’s ass. “You know that cum belongs to me. Maybe Flynn’s present should be mine to enjoy. I said you could have us in costume but past that, I’m in control baby girl…”

“Oh and what does Mommy have in mind for her wrapped presents…” CeCe purred.

“I think Flynny should… rip it open for me,” Georgia ran her tongue around CeCe’s earlobe, knowing her daughter didn’t want these costumes gone. But she, as usual, was in control of all this. Georgia being a semi-dominatrix with her children. Came with the work. 

She was already working on a special surprise for a sexual alone night with her teenage son Flynn coming up based on her work. With a night-stick themed vibrator on its way.

“But mom-!” CeCe whined, cut off by a deep french kiss where she was shut up by a tongue filling her mouth.

“Shut up slutty girl. Flynn, open your present!” Georgia commanded. “Tear open the wrapping paper, I think he’s going to love this one better than his last birthday.”

Flynn’s smirk couldn’t have gotten wider, eyes beaming at the girls. His brown orbs running up and down their exposed bodies, wanting ever so badly to just tear off their clothing and take them then and there. A great way to spend the holiday season; plowing his mother and sister until they couldn’t walk. Something he had done a few times growing up. But now he had their attention. So, licking his lips, the muscular boy grabbed the front of his gift-wrapped themed short shorts before tearing them to shreds with little to no effort. Filling the room with a satisfying rip before the tatters lay before CeCe and Georgia.

Letting out his cock, hanging between his legs tucked away inside a candy cane cock pouch. It was more embarrassing than hot for the boy, but they seemed to love it. With Georgia pounding two fingers in and out of her daughter’s pussy.

“I wanna see some les action before you two even think about touching my candy cane,” The boy demanded since they were instant cock whores. “You know that I would have you hot babes in just your stocking, lesboing it until I nut the fuck out, all over your slutty faces. That can wait though.”

Kissing her mother lightly, CeCe purred. She rolled them around so Georgia was on top, eyes on Flynn as she pulled down the front of Georgia’s outfit to reveal her mature breasts. She took one nipple into her mouth but caressed the other in one hand, rolling around her palm tenderly. CeCe couldn’t help but moan when the fingers deep inside her started to scissor her pussy wide open, shivering as a third inserted itself. Getting further inside her tightness. 

“Maybe you two should properly scissor each other while I let one of you enjoy my candy cane.” Flynn smirked as he groped himself through his g-string style cock pouch.

After sharing another deep kiss, Georgie pulled away and followed her son’s wishes. Locking her legs with CeCe with their pussies grinding together through the fabric.

“Move that for us, sweetie. Then bring that cock to momma, the slut doesn’t deserve any more…” Georgia purred enticingly. 

Flynn smirked as he watched his mother and sister for a few moments before moving closer and using his cock pouch to slap the face of both of the women. “Shush, you’re just as slutty as your daughter. Both of you are whores for my cock. You love sucking your seventeen-year-old son, don’t you momma…”

“Mm, you know I do Flynn…” Trying to catch the cock in her mouth, the police woman scissored herself against CeCe with a passion. “Now do as you’re told and move those out of the way…”

“No wonder if it never worked out with Jeremy, you were probably drooling over Logan or me even back then…” Flynn smirked, as he fingered his cock pouch straps and pulled them down to leave himself completely naked. After that kneeling down to peel aside the fabric covering their pink pussies, allowing both girls to grind their wetness together with loud cries of utter pleasure. His cock aching for attention at the view of his family scissoring. “Mm, that’s my slutty girls…”

“J-Join us Fl-Flynnie!” CeCe moaned out, as her bare pussy continued to rub against her mothers. While this wasn’t their first time scissoring it was the first in front of Flynn usually they focused all their attention on pleasing him and his lengthy seven-inch cock. 

Something that both agreed that they wanted more.

Slapping the thick head against his mother’s cheek, the teen ran his fingers through her hair. “Open up mom, time to suck my candy cane,”

Since she knew that soon she would be controlling her son to the point of slamming a night-stick themed vibrator up his young ass, Georgia was well and truly willing to let the teenage boy command her this time. Thus she opened without protest and engulfed the length seven-inch cock as it moved towards her. Bucked by it’s horny teenage owner as he watched his mother and sister scissor their pussies together.

With enough skill to put CeCe to shame, Georgia had no problem in swallowing the full shaft in one easy go. Sinking gently down on its thickness, allowing her daughter to watch as it made her throat bulge out. Flynn pulled Georgia down the rest of his cock and held the woman there for a while. Grinding his hips and feeling her tongue attacking the underside as she choked on his cock. Something he loved doing was seeing how long they could keep his cock in their mouths before gagging, then letting them off to see their glazed look of half-conscious lust. 

Feeling the heat of his mother’s throat wrapped around his girth, Flynn moaned softly. Running a hand along his bulky chest as the throat worked to milk his dick. His mother struggled to suck as she was held down with the full seven-inches buried so deep she thought it might reach her stomach.

Georgia slowed down grinding her hips, focusing on breathing through her nose as Flynn choked her on it. Letting CeCe do the work, as the teenage girl played with her perky tits, jealous that all that yummy dick was going to waste down their mother’s throat. She didn’t even savour it or last long before gagging.

“Gh-ghuulk!” Georgia was allowed to pull off, a string of saliva connecting his tip and her tongue. “Ho-how long did I last, baby?”

“Not long enough. That was pretty boring, mom…” Flynn smirked, slapping her face with his cock. “Next time really choke on it.”

Georgia smirked internally, this was the cockiness that both made her wet and had inspired their upcoming fun. It was going to be fun dominating her seventeen-year-old son into her submissive whore. She might even have to pull out her old dominatrix whip. Logan had loved that one being used against his back before she rode his thick massive juicy young cock. His father had been a little of a bore when it came to the bedroom but she could handle that for access to the young hunk he was bringing to the table.

“So get… back…” Flynn tugged at her hair with a smug grin, “On my dick.”

It wasn’t what he expected but the seventeen-year-old loved it as his mother grabbed onto his young muscular body and pushed him down. Smirking at the hairiness of the teenage boy, Georgia straddled her son and lowered right down onto his seven-inch length. Taking it deep inside of her in one move, having long gotten used to the passion and size of young mature boys. She didn’t want some baby teen, she wanted one who would fill her. One of the benefits to being an officer. 

There was always a boy in need of getting off.

Following her mother’s lead, CeCe slung one leg over her younger brother and lowered onto his already extended tongue. Shuddering at the feeling of Flynn jamming his tongue deep inside. Only for it to pull back and the boy to groan.

“Ugh, fucking gross! My cum’s still up there,” Flynn grunted, hands grabbing Georgia’s hips and slamming her mature pussy. 

She smirked. “Where else would it be stud, you forgot to clean where you nutted.”

“Cleaning up my nut is a bitch’s job. Like mom,” Flynn answered as he started to fuck the woman, refusing to eat out his own cum. One thing he hated about creampies was eating his own load.

Georgia smirked as she yanked one of his snail trail hairs as punishment for being called a ‘bitch’. “Oh don’t worry Flynnie… you will learn soon enough that you’re my little bitch.”

“Whatever,” He muttered, propping up his legs before positioning in and out of her pussy. “You’re so fucking loose…”

“Yeah, well you would be too with you two shooting out of your vagina…” Georgia smirked, as she wrapped her legs around the teenage boy, resting them on his firm ass as she forced him deep. Wanting her son to nut where he grew.

Flynn felt his throat running dry at the feeling, knowing this was a sign of his mother’s permission. In his eagerness the boy started to fuck her harder, using all the strength a bulky seventeen-year-old could muster to pound Georgia’s pussy hard as he could. Making her scream to high heaven about how amazing it felt to take a young boy’s cock. The power, stamina, force and lack of care. All going to her head feeling Flynn’s cock moving in and out of her at a furious pace. His hairy balls slapping against her soaking wet ass, coated in pussy juices. 

“Mmm… that’s it Fynn… pound your momma’s pussy HARD!” Georgia growled.

Feeling left out, CeCe shifted down from her brother’s face to his waist, pressing her body up against Georgia's. Pulling the woman into a hard kiss as their tits mashed together, tongues going to war and pussies grinding. She could feel some of Flynn’s length as it pounded their mother, getting jealous that her present was stolen so quickly. Quickly the boy tipped them over onto Georgia's back, eager to see his sister get eaten out. 

“You really are a bitch, mom,” CeCe hissed, loving their new position as it meant Flynn could really pound away.

“Yet, still not as big of a slut as you, dear…” Georgia purred, as she pulled her daughter closer until she was sitting on her chest. With the woman leaning down and beginning to happily lap at her daughter’s bare pussy. While not as good as a young cock pounding her hole into next week, Georgia did enjoy the taste and the sounds she could pull out of her young adult daughter.

Rolling his eyes at his sister and mother as he continued to fuck away, Flynn leaned forward in order to nibble and suck on his sister’s neck. Something he continued before she turned her face and the Jones siblings pulled each other into a heated kiss.

“Fuck my ass next, Flynn.” 

The woman gave her demands between kisses, sliding her skilled tongue into the boy’s mouth. Flynn grinned loving the idea of pounding his mother’s pussy and sister’s ass. Rarely ever were their threesomes this hot as usually one of the girls watched or lazily fingers the other as they took his hard pounding. But he couldn’t deny that request. Though Flynn remained plowing their mother for now, fully intent on flooding her with his teenage spunk. His sister would wait. If she could wait for hours for him to finish fucking their mother, then she could wait until he at least nutted once.

“Just focus on letting mom drink your juices. I want that pus nice and wet for me…” Flynn growled, biting down on her shoulder blade gently enough that it didn’t hurt much but told her what he wanted.

He wasn’t talking to her, but Georgia took this to heart and began tonging her daughter's pussy with no mercy. Pushing it in as deep as she could to open the floodgates of CeCe’s pussy. Allowing Flynn’s cum and CeCe’s juices to run out of the girl and all over her face. She meanwhile allowed her son to fuck her hard as he wanted, adding some more force with her legs. Lost in the taste of CeCe’s juices mingling together with his cum.

“Fuck you two taste good together…” Georgia moaned, loudly. The kink of being able to drink and taste her children’s sexual juices is a thrill to the woman.

“Ho-holy shit, mom!” CeCe moaned, voice going high. “Unngh, you’re gonna make me cum!”

Flynn spanked his sister’s already red ass, smirking. “Cum on her face you slut…”

“Make me stud…” CeCe growled, her ass wiggling a little from the spank. The girl is unashamed in loving being spanked, hard. Something that she could always get from her little brother. Through he didn’t give her the spanking that Logan used when they were fucking beind Rocky’s back. Often on the dark-skinned girl’s bed.

Yet he would try. Bringing his ass down roughly on her jiggly ass in time with his thrusts into their mother’s pussy, so close to filling it bare. Every time his cock would slam balls deep into the tight hole, Flynn’s hand would go down on CeCe’s ass making it a brighter red. Knowing this was just the start of it. And that he was getting better by the sound of her moans and how long his hand prints were staying behind. 

“I told you to cum!” He barked, roughly fucking Georgia. His cock slamming in and out, making his hairy balls sack spank the woman’s skin harder then he had done it to CeCe. Adding an extra sensation to his cock’s already forceful work.

The seventeen-year-old was unaware that he was bringing both his mother and sister to their orgasms.

With one great cry of passion the three Joneses reached their peaks. First was CeCe from the combined assault on her pussy and ass, exploding her sweet, sticky juices all over their mother’s face. A look of lust painted onto both girls from Flynn’s work. His girthy cock made quick work of Georgia, feeling her tightened like a vice around his length and milk it for every drop as he continued to pound it fast and rough. A tightness that pushed him over the edge, sending ropes of cum shooting into the blonde woman. He just kept fucking it into her, grunting with every spurt of teenage cum his heavy balls could churn out. If it was anyone else they’d be drained. But Flynn was still twitching even after his orgasm died.

Smirking at his mother and sister, Flynn added: “We all know we aren’t done, so get over here and clean my cock sluts.”


End file.
